Gólem
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: ¿Es siempre buena la obra inspirada por un recuerdo, por un amor, por una persona para siempre ida? ¿Qué es lo que ahora ha nacido de las manos de alguien que extraña? ACTUALIZADO: dos epílogos en agradecimiento a sus lecturas y comentarios durante estos dos años.
1. Gólem

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien en estos días previos a Día de Muertos o Halloween. Para conmemorar estas fechas dejo a su consideración esta historia de suspenso, espero les agrade. Creo que muy pocas veces he intentado escribir algo de terror; ojalá haya sido esta una prueba superada.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus tan hermosos y torturables personajes, con los que nos permite jugar un momento. Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho… y no apaguen la luz…

**X – X – X – X**

**Golem**

**I**

Como cada tarde, la covacha me recibe con sus ojos cansados y la puerta a medio caer. Poco ha cambiado desde que te fuiste, hermano. Continúa la soledad de siempre tumbada en los dos sillones, el aliento del invierno sigue sacudiendo las sábanas que los cubren.

No me gusta estar aquí, pues me recuerda tu ausencia, pero el tiempo en la calle es bastante molesto; los otros siguen viéndome con recelo, como el recién llegado de quién sabe dónde, el probable espía, algún aliado del Maligno, como he escuchado que nombran aquí a Lucifer.

A veces me da risa ese temor suyo; ¿por qué he de seguir siendo el nuevo aun después de treinta y tres años? No soy diferente: camino como ellos y como ellos, busco víveres en el viejo mercado, mi cabeza se ha hecho un poco blanca, como la del panadero o la del hombre que repara los zapatos.

En esas ocasiones, después de la risa llega el día en que, habiendo dejado el Santuario, conseguimos este alojamiento. Supongo que la mirada de las personas con quienes nos cruzamos no habría sido distinta de llegar con las armaduras a la espalda. No sé si tú la ignoraste, o si ya estabas acostumbrado al recelo en ojos ajenos. Yo la sigo viendo. Siempre, es como una segunda sombra.

Y entonces digo que ojalá nunca hubieran terminado las guerras. Nunca; ahora, quizás, estaría muerto o en medio de alguna misión. Con Hyoga y Shiryu, contigo, y no vegetando en este escondrijo que no parece sino una fiera agazapada tras el zaguán de la esquina, un animal atento a los pasos de los que vienen de la ciudad.

Tal vez por la apariencia de esta covacha es que terminaste yéndote, hermano. Creo que lo mismo harían nuestros compañeros. ¿Cómo estarán, los habrás visto en algún momento a lo largo de ese tiempo? Siento que ambos deben salir poco de Siberia y de los Cinco Antiguos Picos, el cosmos dormido porque ya no es necesario.

**II**

Meto la llave en el candado, un par de vueltas, abro y cierro de un solo golpe. Cuelgo el sobretodo y el sombrero que hacen de mí un espectro, me aferro a la percha para no tropezar. Pienso en el crujido de la puerta, no puedo remediarlo y creo que no podré, sin importar cuánto engrase los goznes.

Pero la queja de madera y tornillos no alcanza para acallar el susurro que dejaste al irte y que aletea nada más deshacerme de las mantas.

Lo escucho en silencio, con los puños apretados, veo su sombra colorear los lamparones de humedad en el muro del fondo. A veces tengo el impulso de repetirlo, pero no lo hago. Jamás. Quizá sea por respeto a ti, a tu ausencia, que esas sílabas están vedadas. Fuiste el único y el último en pronunciarlas. Y luego te fuiste. Así nada más, sin agitar la mano en alto, sin pegar portazo alguno. Sólo cerraste después de decir adiós por medio de aquel susurro, de aquella palabra de cuatro sílabas.

Además de ese sonido casi rasposo, muy poco queda de ti: la recámara siempre cerrada, alguna playera, un pantalón ahora lleno de rasgaduras. Estos elementos me hacen pensar que volverás, me hacen extrañarte. ¿Cómo estarás, será tu cabello oscuro todavía, tus brazos anchos, o te parecerás a mí?

**III**

Cada noche, como si de ella tomara el aliento para seguir viviendo, leo la página que escribí luego de que cerraras la puerta, por si los años borraban mi memoria, por si no volvías, como en ocasiones lo haces.

Hoy no es la excepción; después de vestir la percha con mi ropa, enciendo una lámpara que no alcanza a iluminar más allá de una mesa llena de polvo y me siento en el sillón. Algo cruje, un resorte, quizá, la armazón de madera de un mueble que los antiguos inquilinos abandonaron antes de nuestra llegada. No hago mucho caso y empiezo a recorrer las líneas de tinta con la vista. Parpadeo un par de veces, algunas de las letras empiezan a hacerse borrosas. Supongo que pronto deberé consultar a un médico, pues no creo que la distorsión se deba a la escritura apresurada de aquella mañana.

Leo, sin embargo. He llegado a memorizar el contenido de la página a fuerza de repeticiones. Y conforme pronuncio cada sílaba, cada enunciado, la penumbra que rodea la mortecina luz empieza a tejer sombras, sombras que se desplazan, que aferran la perilla con la mano derecha, que abren con suavidad la puerta y la vuelven a cerrar tras de sí. Eres tú, hermano, de nuevo yéndote. Recorres el camino que va de la habitación cerrada a la puerta, volteas para observarme, sonríes con una sonrisa distinta a la chueca de siempre, apoyas la mano en la perilla, con cuidado, como si fuera de cerámica a punto de deshacerse, dices aquella palabra que yo mismo me he prohibido, sales, cierras la puerta…

Pero esas sombras tienen algo distinto hoy. No desaparecen, como antes, con doblar de nuevo la página, con devolverla al sobre de piel que la protege y que descansa junto a la única lámpara que poseo. Hoy las sombras abren de verdad la puerta y vuelven a cerrarla detrás de sí.

Y yo aprieto los ojos, las manos a cada lado de la cabeza. Luego miro el suelo, las pisadas que todavía siguen resonando y tejen el camino entre la habitación clausurada y la puerta. Creo que hoy no debí releer mi nota.

Y lo recuerdo, ese día. Ahora lo recuerdo bien. Después de que te fueras, desde mi habitación, escuché un ruido. ¿Se te olvidó algo?, pregunté. No hubo respuesta. Y entonces salí a una tarde a punto de hacerse noche. Quería deshacerme de cierta indefensión, del presentimiento de que no volvería a verte. Quería recorrer las calles para dejar en la maraña ocre del parque esa soledad distinta a las otras, cuando desaparecías para llegar de improviso en medio de una de tantas batallas.

Caminé, anduve hasta cansarme, hasta ver la noche resbalando en la fachada de la taberna, primera construcción del caserío que por lo económico, habíamos elegido un par de meses antes para vivir. Empujé la puerta del pequeño local pero al encontrarme con la mirada de los parroquianos, preferí no entrar.

De regreso en las estrechas calles tuve la sensación de haber cargado con la mirada de los clientes de la taberna desde antes de abrir la puerta. Y es que así me observaron los hombres con los que me crucé, a quienes di un "buenas tardes" que se quedó sin respuesta invariablemente. Así me vieron también las ocasionales mujeres, alguna abrazó a un niño contra sus piernas antes de acelerar el paso, mientras con los ojos me advertía que no me acercara más.

¿Por qué?, pensé entonces, pensé durante los años siguientes. Al principio, creí que esas miradas se debían a mi condición de inquilino recién llegado. Pero los días se hicieron meses, años, incluso, y las miradas seguían siendo las mismas: un latido luminoso en mitad de una explosión negra que parecía envolverme por momentos.

Junto a las miradas estaban, siempre, los murmullos. Sobre la muerte de alguien, sobre cadáveres con una herida larga entre las cejas. "Ellos tienen la culpa", dijeron esa vez, fuera de la taberna. El verbo, con los años, cambió del presente al pretérito, el ellos fue singular y otras palabras se sumaron a las cuatro iniciales: "él tuvo la culpa y nunca lo pudieron probar".

**IV**

No la hubiera leído. La sensación de sostener todavía el papel me quema los dedos. El viento aúlla cada párrafo. Y yo deseo repetir las cuatro sílabas que pronunciaste al cerrar la puerta.

No debo. Fue tu despedida. Es sólo tuya esa palabra, digo al aire, a los muros con agujeros de clavos viejos, idos cuando aún no habíamos llegado. Y el viento, ahora, parece responder: repítela, repítela, repítela.

No aguanto la habitación. No aguanto las paredes que van cerrándose. Abro la puerta y escapo. Arriba, la noche. Completa, negrísima. La observo recargado en una pared que llora yeso. Alguien me ve desde el fondo de la callejuela. Desde lo negro. Percibo sus ojos y trato de subirme el cuello del sobretodo, de esconderme bajo el ala del sombrero. No hay nada, ningún refugio. Mi atuendo para salir se quedó colgado en la percha.

Los ojos se acercan. Rápido, no tengo oportunidad de volverme hacia la pared. No es necesario; la sombra que porta los ojos es quien se voltea luego de mirarme. Es sólo un vistazo, y con él los viejos rumores vuelven a cambiar de tiempo verbal: "él tiene la culpa y nunca lo podremos probar". Los grita el viento, los multiplica, los hace casi sólidos, viscosos, y quiere ahogarme con ellos.

Soy culpable y no podrán probarlo, ¿de qué soy culpable, quién me acusa?, respondo en secreto, contra la pared, los puños apretados. Quisiera ir más lejos pero hoy mi único refugio es la vivienda que me ha visto envejecer.

Regreso, me busco la llave en el bolsillo. El metal plateado, sucio, resbala un par de veces antes de que pueda meterlo en el candado, que descubro abierto. La premura con la que salí, si quisieran robarme no tengo nada, pienso al empujar la puerta. Empiezo a cerrar. El tintineo de la llave se quedará afuera junto con los rumores, me digo, junto con las acusaciones. Volteo para descubrir que la puerta siempre cerrada, la de la recámara que ocuparas, Ikki, está abierta.

Abierta. Muevo los pies. Me guían unas huellas blanquecinas, polvorientas. Apoyo la mano en la perilla. Sólo un roce, un chirriar breve, y por el dintel se asoma un cuarto lleno de telarañas. Hay una mesa, una silla, una lámpara como la que me ayuda a leer. Una pared llena de agujeros, sin pintura.

Camino hacia la mesa, puesta al lado de la única ventana. Acaricio la madera llena de astillas y nudos. Veo mi mano reposando sobre lo gris del polvo. Es tan diferente a la que recuerdo como tuya; ahora está salpicada de lunares y venas gruesas. ¿Será tu mano igual a la mía, Ikki, dónde estarás ahora, por qué no regresaste ni una vez?

No puedo evitar pensar en ti, hermano, en las veces que te apoyaste en esta mesa. Para golpearla a puño cerrado cuando no encontrabas empleo en el puerto, para pensar, la cabeza puesta entre las manos, sobre los codos. Sobre ella te recargaste durante semanas antes de irte.

**V**

Escucho un rumor de pasos que viene de fuera. El corazón me golpea el pecho, una sonrisa. ¿Serás…? Sólo una persona podría entrar aquí. Porque nadie me ha visitado, ni uno de los vecinos en ninguno de los días que componen los poco más de treinta y tres años que llevo metido en este caserío.

Salgo casi corriendo. Ikk… Tu nombre muere antes de completarse.

Algo se acerca. No puedo decir que alguien.

Es una sombra. Casi cuadrada. Avanza arrastrando las piernas. Y sus huellas son blanquecinas, de yeso. Ensucia, marca el camino de la puerta de entrada a esta habitación.

La observo. A esa figura clara. Cada vez más cercana.

Quisiera alejarme, salir corriendo. Pero no. Me quedo clavado bajo el dintel de la puerta. Detrás de mí, el cuarto antes clausurado. El que creí lleno con tu presencia Ikki, el cundido de abandono y telarañas. Delante, eso. Y no puedo moverme.

La figura suma pasos torpes. Podría empujarla, podría lanzarle mi Tormenta Nebular. Pero lo único es quedarme de pie, inmóvil, quedarme sin voz y ver cómo a cada paso se hacen más familiares sus rasgos.

Sus manos me tocan el rostro. Siento esos dedos de polvo, de dunas abandonadas al viento. Pero no puedo hacer nada sino asomarme a sus ojos. Semejantes a la arena al principio, empiezan a reflejar la luz de la luna que se cuela por la única ventana de la habitación.

Al fondo estás tú, hermano. Inclinado sobre la mesa, tal y como te imaginé. Reúnes yeso que desprendes de las paredes, lo mezclas con barro, agua y azúcar, lo acaricias, le das forma. Ese montículo, un poco húmedo, inestable, empieza a crecer a fuerza de añadir capas, como si se tratara de una cebolla. Pronto tiene casi tu estatura, dos ojos, una nariz pequeña igual que sus labios. Tú lo miras un instante y luego te acercas a él. Sonrío; pareces un artista que disfruta de la obra recién terminada.

Pero hay algo raro en esa figura, no sé qué es. Ikki, ten cuidado, susurro mientras tú, cada vez más cerca de su rostro, tus labios casi rozando los suyos, le dices las cuatro sílabas que hasta ahora me he negado a pronunciar.

De pronto tu escultura se mueve. Va dejando marcas blanquizcas en el suelo. Y tú retrocedes. Me asombra ver tus ojos tan abiertos, tus brazos que se extienden para defenderte, esa mueca no de burla sino de incredulidad. Mi hermano está asustado, casi río. Nunca lo hubiera creído: una figura esculpida por ti mismo logró lo que ningún enemigo, por poderoso que fuera.

Ikki, ¿cómo hiciste para que tu escultura se moviera?, pregunto desde la otra orilla de estos treinta y tres años. Y me responde tu silencio, el consuelo que significa tu "sólo fue una alucinación". Luego cierras la puerta, me observas, caminas a la salida, vuelves a pronunciar aquella palabra y te vas para no regresar.

Ikki, hermano, digo apenas, como una plegaria. Y ni tu nombre me cura de esta parálisis. Porque sigo bajo el dintel, porque la sombra cuadrada de tu escultura sigue nublándome la vista, porque observo su rostro, uno conocido.

Soy yo, me digo, soy yo en la época del caballero de Andrómeda, en la época de Poseidón y de Hades y de Athena. Soy yo a los trece, a los diecisiete, a los veinte, quizás.

Los dedos de la figura, de la figura que esculpieras y después abandonaras, dejándola encerrada en tu habitación, empiezan a taladrarme el espacio entre las cejas. Ikki, le escucho decir en un lamento de arenilla resbalando. Y yo respondo con las cuatro sílabas que ahora sé, no pronuncié antes por temor y no por respeto a ti, hermano.

Sí, tenía miedo de invocar lo que dejaste huérfano. Por eso me prohibí esa palabra tuya de despedida. Aunque ahora ya no importa. Y mientras mi propia sangre intenta aliviar las quemaduras que esos dedos siembran en mi piel, pronuncio de nuevo tu fórmula mágica, la palabra con la que le insuflaste vida a tu obra: Esmeralda.

**X – X – X – X**

**A lo lejos se siente un cosmos poderoso, muy agresivo, cada vez más fuerte… Se escuchan palabras, unas furiosas otras suplicantes: primero mi hermano, ahora es Esmeralda, qué se cree esa..., hermano, déjala tranquila, es sólo ficción, ella no tiene la culpa, son los libros que lee, está loca, no la defiendas…**

**La autora prefiere alejarse un poco, esconderse detrás de la pared del cyber, aguantar la respiración. Ojalá pase pronto la tormenta, piensa…**


	2. Tu cuerpo enredado en mis manos

¡Saludos lectores! Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de mi celebración.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por pasar a leer. Les diré que esta historia se me ocurrió después de leer _El Gólem_, una novela de Gustav Meyrink. En ella mencionan a dicha criatura, pero nunca aparece, la han visto, dicen, o creen haberla visto. Al principio el libro es como varias frases sin conexión aparente, así que se hace un poco confuso, pero está bastante interesante. Ahí se supone que el Gólem aparece en el gueto de Praga cada 33 años, en la ventana de una habitación sin acceso alguno, que es una figura de barro, hecha por un rabino con cierto grado de santidad o de sabiduría, a la que se le insufla vida colocándole un papel en la boca, un papel con una orden o con los nombres de Dios (esto en una tablilla de arcilla.

En el fic, Ikki construye un gólem de Esmeralda por amor, porque la extraña, y al pronunciar el nombre de ella es como le da vida. Pero al ver esa creación prefiere irse, atemorizado, como Víctor Frankenstein en la novela de Mary Shelley. Y bueno, esta Esmeralda sale a buscarlo, haciendo los desmanes de los que culpan a Shun, y no vuelve a despertar hasta 33 años después, cuando Ikki está en quién sabe dónde y Shun vive solo en ese poblado y es ya mayor, de unos 50 años. Esmeralda toma desprevenido a Shun y termina matándolo.

Agradezco los comentarios de SakuraK Li, Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, Alyshaluz, Tot12, InatZiggy-Stardust y Fabiola Brambila.

Aquí les presento un par de epílogos, la mirada de Ikki y la vida normal que Shun obtuvo después de las batallas. Espero los disfruten.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes tan lindos para hacer sufrir. Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho.

**X - X - X - X**

**Epílogo 1.- Tu cuerpo enredado en mis manos**

No sabía, perdóname. Ignoraba que tu nombre, el que antes me confortara y me animara a despertar el siguiente día, pudiera engendrar tal monstruosidad. Porque fue por eso, seguro, porque lo pronuncié y nada más, y entonces, entonces aquello crujió como si se derrumbara. Pero no terminó hecho trizas en el suelo, no; aquello caminó, empezó a dibujar una hilera blanca de huellas en los mosaicos.

No quisiera, pero vuelvo a verlo. Esa cosa, pues no sé cómo llamarla y no acepto darle tu nombre, camina otra vez delante de mí nada más cerrar los ojos, nada más apoyar la cabeza en la escalinata en la que me sorprende la noche o la lluvia o el cansancio. Y es un castigo. Por haberla creado, por traerla al mundo. Pero no nada más. Se trata de la consecuencia de dejarte sin un sitio, sin un nombre. Porque ahora, incluso antes de pensarlo, antes de que se dibuje en mis recuerdos aquella tumba en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, se hace presente eso. Eso. Esa mole blanquecina. Esa cosa que empezó a palpitar entre mis dedos nada más bautizarla.

Su presencia, constante, a cada segundo, me dice que no fue suficiente huir. Va a perseguirme, lo presiento, lanzará paletadas a mi tumba y atravesará los pedruscos para apresar mi cadáver entre sus dedos, sus plegarias, sus letanías de velatorio cristiano, tendrán el filo de la obsidiana y la frialdad de la Ejecución Aurora. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Quién lo diría; yo, que regreso del infierno en cuanto se me antoja, el poseedor de la única armadura que se regenera por sí misma, amedrentado por un montón de escombros, yeso y barro. ¿Habrá sido cierto? ¿Una figura sin vida empezó a moverse con tan sólo el sonido de tu nombre a manera de palpitaciones? No; eso lo hacen los dioses, no los hombres. Por muy poderoso que sea su cosmos un hombre no es capaz de eso.

Y sin embargo ocurrió. Estuve semanas ocupado en algo que me alejara del fastidio el muelle, de los sacos que debía llevar de una bodega a otra de cinco de la mañana a cinco de la tarde. Muy pronto ese pasatiempo comenzó a tener tu rostro. Y ya no quise saber nada más; ni de los muelles ni de las bodegas que llenaba junto con los otros, ni siquiera de lo que pasara más allá de mi habitación.

También olvidé a Shun. Lo escuché ir de un lado a otro, abrir la puerta y cerrarla con cuidado. Escuché sus silencios. Seguro fue a los muelles, a tomar mi empleo; debíamos continuar sobreviviendo. Ahora sonrío al pensar en que más de una ocasión dudó en interrumpirme. Casi puedo imaginarlo negando con la cabeza, los nudillos a milímetros de la madera, antes de girar sobre sus talones para ir a su habitación o a la calle.

Cuando pienso en mi hermano, me pregunto qué pensaría al saber el motivo de mi huida. Se mortificaría, él no es de los que se burlan del instante de temor que puede experimentar cualquier guerrero, por fuerte que aparente ser. Pero no quiero causarle más preocupaciones, prefiero que me crea de nuevo en otra de mis ausencias sin explicación, que piense que un día de estos atravesaré la puerta para retomar nuestra rutina: el empleo sin ningún objetivo, las compras, la soledad de esa covacha.

Y en cuanto a eso, Eso, el cosmos de Shun basta y sobra para devolverlo al polvo del cual nació. Nada más aparezca, mi hermano lo destrozará con la Tormenta Nebular que sigue durmiendo en su interior, intacta y poderosísima. Confío en ello.

**X - X - X - X**

**No se vayan, no se vayan, que hay más, dice la autora, llama la atención de los demás con la mano, mientras Ikki le clava una de sus miradas asesinas. Se trata de un plan con maña: después de esto, no quiere quedarse sola con el Fénix.**


	3. Rutina

Copyright a Kurumada, disfruten a Shun.

**X - X - X - X**

**Epílogo 2.- Rutina**

Regreso. De nuevo exhausto, como si la batalla se hubiera prolongado durante mil días. Pero no se trata de ninguna pelea. O tal vez sí, en realidad no lo sé.

Me observo desde el otro lado del pequeño espejo de mi habitación. Tengo el rostro sucio y los hombros llenos del polvo que sueltan los fardos en el muelle. Tomaste el empleo de Ikki en cuanto comprendiste que no regresaría más, le digo a mi reflejo, ahora tienes la vida normal que quisiste siempre. Un empleo, las compras, una habitación, labores para retirar suciedad y telarañas de cada esquina, la nada, ¿estás feliz?, a veces no es bueno obtener lo que tanto se ansía.

Una vida lejos de las batallas, una cotidianidad… Es lo que va matando mi cosmos de a poco, gramo a gramo. Ojalá no se hubieran terminado aquellos combates en los que declaraba no querer lastimar a mi oponente, ojalá Saori y Seiya estuvieran aquí. Él sumergido para siempre en esa silla de ruedas, ella perdida en una nebulosa de tiempo luego de nuestro viaje a la anterior Guerra Santa. Hyoga, Shiryu, con un sitio a donde volver, se olvidaron de Ikki y de mí. Y luego Ikki. Mi hermano, el que siempre se va. Y entonces me quedé en este rincón rentado, extranjero para siempre.

¿Qué piensas hacer?, lanzo y luego me alejo del espejo, me tiro sobre la cama, sobre el polvo de las mantas, sin quitarme los zapatos. Sé la respuesta. Nada, no haré nada, digo al aire malsano, a la grieta del techo. Quizás escuchándome me decida a renunciar, a dejar los pesadísimos costales de semilla y algodón a los pies del patrón y a gritarle que se consiga a otro imbécil que se deje explotar, pues yo ya no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo.

Pero no haré eso. Mañana, con el cansancio del desvelo en el cuello, con la pesadilla que dibuja en las paredes lo que escribí después de la partida de Ikki, arrastraré mis pasos hasta el muelle y preguntaré a cualquiera si necesita un empleado extra, alguien que puede cargar una bodega en menos de la mitad del tiempo. Después, más tarde, ignoraré el camino del sol a lo largo del día, a lo largo de los doce signos del zodíaco, y me concentraré en acomodar estibas para que no se caigan y atraviesen seguras el mar. Luego sostendré en la palma unas cuantas monedas, el salario del día, que alcanzará para lo poco que necesito comprar: leche, café, azúcar, pan, todo con sobreprecio, lo sé, lo veo en el ceño fruncido de la encargada de la tienda, en el intercambio de miradas con algún cliente ocasional, en su mueca torcida. Más tarde volveré a tirarme sobre las mantas y observaré el techo. Y aunque no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, me asomaré al pequeño espejo para decirle: "Tomaste el empleo de Ikki en cuanto comprendiste que no regresaría más, ahora tienes la vida normal que quisiste siempre. El empleo, las compras, una habitación, labores para retirar suciedad y telarañas de cada esquina, la nada, ¿estás feliz?"

A veces no es bueno obtener lo que tanto se ansía, me digo antes de apagar la lámpara, me dije ayer a oscuras, me diré mañana luego de la jornada y de las compras, si es que sobrevivo.

**X - X - X - X**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por aguantar mis historias crueles con cierto aire a Víctor Hugo... (El Fénix interrumpe las palabras de la autora, le reclama este final tan deprimente. Es tu culpa, para que te vas, le dice ella, sacándole la lengua. El caballero no sabe qué contestar)**


End file.
